Fuchisa Mixed With Violet
by XxWitchOfHopexX
Summary: Meenah is late of a meeting of sorts that she has with Aranea and her friends.Story told in POV. All Characters belong to our great god, LORD ANDREW HUSSIE. Reviews anyone?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:War Is My Love

Meenah POV

ALRIGHT CLAMFISH!TIME TO PACK OUT YOUR BAGS AND START FIGHTIN'!Okay that's enough.I shout out in a bossy kind of manner.I ALWAYS do ?Cuz' it's in my royal blood!Meenah is the BEEP!Was that my alarm clock?"Scrod clammit!I'm late for the meeting!"I yelled out inside my hive.I looked at the clock.**7:30**.I am so late!Aranea will be so mad at me!I better go troll her on trollian.

** -clamfishCuller[CC] began trolling spiderwebSpinnerete[SS]-**

**SS: **Meenah!You're l8 for the meeting!Is there something wrong?I'll 8e a8le to help you in any form!

**CC: ** CLAMMIT!youre right only talkin to you cuz im late

**SS: **Meenah,did you do this on porpoise?I hope you didn't ditch our meeting that we planned together!

**CC:** H-EH,porpoise.3XD also no i DID NOT do it on know i wouldnt even do that aranea.i OV-ER SL-EPT!

** -clamfishCuller[CC] stopped trolling spiderwebSpinnerete[SS]-**

Just what I needed to mess up my she thinks i'm a dirty liar by reading that.I quickly put on my pices symbol shirt,some jeans,and my extremly rare I mention I sleep with my braids on?That way I don't have to re-do my braids over and OVER again.I quickly ran down the stairs of my palace like a spotted heard that humans say that they're REELY fast!Once I got out of my palace,I stopped to see what was ahead."Meenah!I'm over here!"said some familiar voice.I realized it was Aranea!That spider fanged troll is just as noisy as Kankri, she just doesn't know when to stop lecturing me and others!38O I see her wearing the same blue dress with her sufferer necklace and yadda 's with our group of friends that participate in the meeting in stuff."Hey Eenah!Guess what,we got more stuff than our regular food and things!"Mituna he goes,falling on the floor was next to him.I should have known that gross,icky matesprit pushed him had the poker face as he stared at haven't talked in a like it matters to me.I regroup with my friends and go to Aranea's hive we all take a seat while Aranea blahs and blahs about things.I notice that Cronus sits next to cigarette makes him look cool from a I have only two choices in my mind.

Talk to Cronus on your phone

Ignore Cronus

one thing to break the silence.

** -clamfishCuller[CC] began trolling cigaretteAquarium[CA]-**

**CC:**H-EY,we havent talked in a while

**CA:** ?Vwhat about it?

**CC: **i thought we should break the silence by typing on your phone under the table.

**CC: **dont you **DAR-E** tell me this wasnt on your mind

**CA: **Don't vworry.I vwont ewven type it.

**CA: **youwve newver ewven listen to my songs vwhen I send you one so I thought you vwere suprising me by ignoin me

**CC: **so I guess we owe ourselves an apology or somefin.

**CA: **yeah. sorry

**CC:** sorry over here too cro. 38(

** -clamfishCuller[CC] stopped trolling cigaretteAquarium[CA]-**

"Hey Aranea!Me and Cro got some gig goin goin to !"I interupt Aranea midsentence.I think she was in the middle of saying the word 'immortal' or and Cronus get out of our chairs and leave.I think Kankri was staring at us because I think he just noticed we were holding hands while leaving.


	2. Chapter 2:Facing The Bad Music

Chapter 2:Facing The Bad Music

Meenah POV

I felt suddenly like the Green Sun from a distance was actually warming me course,that's like so angling for some monster to pop up and kill us because of holding course that would be Awsome in a bad ,I feel liquid at my it's not 'S BLOOD!The blood was amazingly,very,more adjectives and things,violet.I turn around and see Cronus on the floor."OH MY ANGLIN' COD!"I scream out ?No,MUUUUURDER!38D I was feeling good in an unusual way cause Cronus is still so called 'selves' are bad there is only one of me.38P Maybe there's more of me,just haven't met em I ,I just remembered Cronus' other selves are dead too.I just saw them in a big pile behind Cro.

**-clamfishCuller[CC] started trolling spiderwebSpinnerette[SS]-**

**CC: **hey uh aranea

******CC:** youre not dead right

**SS:** Not at all, 8ut suddenly everyone left the meeting,is there something going on?:::::::;?

**CC: **Y-ES! me and cro went then i turned around,cro was STABB-ED!38O

**SS: **His other selves are also dead too,they were scattered around!

**CC: **When I turned around,Rufioh was also sta88ed!

**CC: **bet witchy was sitting next to him with a pouty face

**SS: **She was.8ut I don't know who's killing everyone!

**SS: **Do you still have that teleporter I gave you?

**CC: **you mean that portable sphere thingy yea

**-spiderwebSpinnerette[SS] teleported and stopped trolling clamfishCuller[CC]-**

And out of nowhere teleported Serket."Meenah!Look at all this blood,poor Cronus!"She ,I thought she never even cared about Cro."Let's begin looking for clues!I always wanted to be that human girl from the show Scooby Doo with the glasses!Velma was her name right?"Who told her about those corny tv shows they have on Earth?!"Aranea, snap out of old fashioned things and let's get to searchin'!"I yelled at her search for the murderer had begun.


End file.
